


Crimson & Clover

by kuzuhina (Know_Your_Paradoxes)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Baseball Player Yasuhiro, Detective Leon, F/F, F/M, Fashion Boy Hifumi, Fighter Kyouko, Fortune Teller Celes, Gambler Byakuya, Gang Leader Sayaka, Gen, Good Luck Aoi, Hacker Makoto, Hall Monitor Mondo, Heir Chihiro, Idol Touko, Literary Girl Mukuro, M/M, Multi, Otaku Sakura, Serial Killer Genocider Syo, Soldier Junko, Swimmer Kiyotaka, Talentswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/kuzuhina
Summary: When Makoto Naegi received his letter of acceptance into Hope's Peak Academy, he was elated. However, he was afraid of one particular thing - not being able to hack his way into a friendship.





	1. Sprites

SHSL Good Luck Aoi Asahina [(credit)](http://cyborgkins.tumblr.com/post/57541552930/aoi-how-is-good-luck-even-a-special-talent)

SHSL Swimmer Kiyotaka Ishimaru [(credit)](http://meikuumon.tumblr.com/post/53111373514/rips-off-shirt-i-yells-out-a-window-love)

SHSL Heir/Heiress Chihiro Fujisaki

SHSL Fighter Kyouko Kirigiri

SHSL Gambler Byakuya Togami [(credit)](http://musicallydistracted.deviantart.com/art/Talent-Swap-Gambler-Byakuya-Togami-394323414)

SHSL Hacker Makoto Naegi

SHSL Fortune Teller Celestia Ludenberg [(credit)](http://vshwd.tumblr.com/post/67083231294/oh-dear-it-seems-your-future-is-quite-bleak-now)

SHSL Hall Monitor Mondo Oowada

SHSL Biker Gang Leader Sayaka Maizono [(credit)](http://macne-coco.tumblr.com/post/71616078240)

SHSL Detective Leon Kuwata

SHSL Otaku Sakura Oogami [(credit)](http://kazeculart-blog-blog.tumblr.com/post/67921068335/so-i-made-another-sprite-edit-super-duper)

SHSL Fashion Boy Hifumi Yamada [(credit)](http://potatopigeon.tumblr.com/post/60626106042/here-he-is-mr-universe-shsl-fashion-boy)

SHSL Baseball Player Yasuhiro Hagakure

SHSL Idol Touko Fukawa [(credit)](http://macne-coco.tumblr.com/post/70170664384)

SHSL Literary Girl Mukuro Ikusaba

SHSL Soldier Junko Enoshima

 

If anybody would like to draw sprites for my swaps, please, feel free! I would love to see them!


	2. Welcome

Makoto Naegi was not a stranger to feeling like a stranger.

Ever since he was a young boy, he had always felt like a strange boy in a strange land with nothing to defend himself with. He was scared, he was alone, and he was more confused than ever. All that he had was the company of a bright computer screen during those times, and he was grateful that he had that at the very least. He wanted nothing more than to be able to make real friends and talk like normal kids his age did. He could type and express himself completely, but whenever there was an actual human being standing right in front of him, his tongue would go dry and his heartbeat would race and sweat would begin to drip down his face like waterfalls. He had no idea what was wrong with him, and he had never bothered to look it up, lest he be ridiculed after finding out that he had some sort of disorder or something. As far as others were concerned, he was merely a shy kid with no real problems talking to others other than the fact that he didn't like doing it all that much. He had always tried to hide this fact, as well as a few other things that he wasn't keen on others knowing about him, but this was something that constantly ate at him until he could no longer hide it. It was frightening how badly the thought of his own awkwardness ate away at his mind.

But this wasn't the time to be thinking about how bad he was at interacting with other people. He was ready to meet the other kids that had also been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy.

His heart was pounding out of his chest, and he could barely focus. Why was he so nervous when the school that he was standing in front of would accept him no matter what he was like?

Hope's Peak Academy was notorious for choosing students with a particular talent in a certain area. The people who'd founded the school had been searching for the most prestigious kids in the entirety of Japan for their academy, and they figured that students with expertise in certain fields would be the best candidates for being good little poster children for their academia. Hope's Peak had always been that way. They didn't care how messed up or broken their attendees were, so long as they had amazing talents, that was all that mattered. For example, the class before him had the Super High School Level Musician, Nekomaru Nidai, who hadn't produced a single that had any kind of success since his first. The Super High School Level Swordsman, Nagito Komaeda, had been diagnosed with lymphoma and fronto-temporal dementia, and had supposedly been set to die to his illnesses a long time ago. The Super High School Level Prince, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, had a sister in the Reserve Course who really should've been part of their class as the Super High School Level Princess, but nobody else seemed to think so.

All of the students had their own flaws in some way, shape, or form, but here he was, unable to interact with anyone in real life, standing before the gates of the most notorious school in the whole country. He was shaking, his lungs were burning, and he was the most excited he had ever been in his entire life, standing there, ready to enter a new beginning.

As he took a step, he began to feel confident, for what felt like the first time in his whole existence. He felt brave, and capable, and ready to take on the world that was ahead of him as he continued to step forward.

But as soon as the world around him went black, he started to question that entire mentality.

* * *

When Makoto woke, he was in a room, his head pressed against a desk that was leaving an indentation on his cheek. He really needed to stop falling asleep in the middle of classes. Hishida-sensei was going to kill him if she found him dozing off again. She was already one of the most stern teachers he had ever had a class with, but ever since she found out that Makoto was slacking on his work, she had been almost a drill sergeant towards him. He was glad that she was one of the few teachers that had the nerves to call him out on his behaviors in school, but at the same time, he really didn't appreciate having to deal with her disapproval at every turn.

As he lifted his head off the desk, a terrible thought occurred to him.

 _This isn't Hishida-sensei's room..._ he thought, his expression turned stone in fear. Where exactly was he if he wasn't in Calculus? This didn't look like any of the other rooms from his old school. He couldn't find a logo or anything no matter where he looked.

The memories suddenly hit him like a pound of bricks. _Oh yeah, that's right!_ he proclaimed, the pieces beginning to fall into place. _I remember now! How could I have possibly forgotten?_

Hope's Peak Academy's classrooms didn't appear to be that state-of-the-art, from what he could view. They looked relatively the same as any other classroom, and he shrugged a bit. He felt a little underwhelmed by the lack of things that were in the room with him. The blackboard was completely clean, almost as if it had never been used, the desks were pristine and perfect, almost too orderly to be done. It almost felt like he were in a catalog showcasing the most beautiful schools in the entire nation. It felt unreal to him that the tidiness of the school was this perfect. His head was starting to slowly hurt, each passing second creating a deeper, more intense pain than the one before it. It almost felt like there was someone taking a jackhammer to his skull.

He winced but tried his best to keep composure. He had to keep his cool, lest he lose himself in the walls of the most renowned academy in Japan. His mind was racing and his vision was starting to blur but he had to keep going.

As he stood, his knees wobbled, but he refused to fall. This was not going to get the better of him. He may be weak, but right now, he was strong, and he was brave, and he was more than anyone ever knew that he could possibly be. He was going to be fine, he was going to be fine, he was going to be fine, he was going to be fine. And that was that.

He bunched his fists together. This wasn't the time for being afraid. He had to be strong, because if he wasn't going to be, who else would? It wasn't like there were several, much stronger people around him, right? Wasn't like there was a Super High School Level Fighter, or a Super High School Level Gang Leader, or a Super High School Level Baseball Player, or a Super High School Level Swimmer...

Makoto sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Meetings (Part 1)

_Deep breaths, Naegi,_ he thought to himself as he paced down the hallway. _Keep going, you're going to be okay. Just because that ominous message said to meet at exactly eight o'clock doesn't mean that you can't be a little early._ He continued walking until he found where he was supposed to go, after checking the map that he had found underneath his head when he woke up.

He managed to open the doors, and was greeted by a boy with an intense pompadour and a dour look in his eyes. "Hey!" the other boy exclaimed, prompting a whimper out of Makoto.

_He looks really scary... I wonder what his talent is... he looks a bit militaristic, actually..._ Makoto took a breath and gulped before answering him. "U-Uh, hi! My name is Makoto Naegi! I'm the Super High School Level Hacker! Pleased to meet you!" He bowed before the taller boy, staring down at the floor, feeling sweat beads beginning to form on his forehead.

"Nice ta meet'cha! I'm Mondo Oowada, the Super High School Level Hall Monitor! I can appreciate a man that shows up this early." When Makoto rose back to his full height, he was relieved to see that Mondo was smiling at him.

He let out a nervous laugh. "I-I'm glad!"

Mondo's smile got a little wider, and he patted Makoto on the shoulder, a little too hard. Makoto wondered just how much this guy worked out. "I'm glad that you've been so nice, kid. Truth be told, I don't get a lot of friends, since a lotta people think I'm kinda intimidatin'. But you're a good kid."

_Truth be told, I'm a bit intimidated still... chances are that you could break me in half if you had the urge!_ Makoto thought, but he decided against voicing his concerns.

* * *

"I-Is this the place we're meeting up?" asked a timid voice. When Makoto turned around, he was face to face with a cute-looking student wearing a suit. "I-I'm Chihiro Fujisaki... the Super High School Level Heir... i-it's really nice to meet you!"

They bowed, and Makoto returned the favor. Chihiro seemed like a relatively nice person, and Makoto was glad that he wasn't the only awkward one there. He smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Makoto Nae-"

"The hacker, right?" asked Chihiro. They gave a warm smile and looked up at him. "I'm glad to meet you. And you are...?" They focused their gaze next on Mondo, who in return gave them a salute.

"Mondo Oowada, Hall Monitor Extraordinaire. Pleasure to meet'cha, kid."

Chihiro gave another warm and welcoming smile before returning the favor. "I'm really glad that you're both here already. I-I... I dread being the first person... I get nervous being alone."

Makoto smiled, trying his best to reassure them. "No worries! I promise that if you ever feel alone, you can always talk to me. I want to make friends with all of my classmates, so if you ever need a friend, I'm always here!"

The smile that Chihiro gave was brighter than a thousand suns.

* * *

A girl with bright blue eyes and a white tank top walked through. "Um, knock knock! Is this where Class 78 is supposed to be meeting each other? I-I've gotta tell you, it's been a really wild day for me-"

Mondo stopped the girl right in the middle of her sentence. "If you're about to say that you woke up in a classroom not knowing what the hell was even going on, you're not gonna be sayin' anything we didn't already know."

She looked befuddled for a second, but then quickly shook herself out of her funk. "I'm Aoi Asahina. I guess I'm known as the Super High School Level Good Luck. S-Sorry for being really... uh... obvious, I guess?"

Makoto shook his head. "No, no, you're fine, Asahina-san. I'm Makoto Naegi."

Aoi's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, the Hacker I read about online! Wow, I'm really really glad that you're here! I've heard so much about you!"

She then looked at Mondo. "And you're Mondo Oowada, the Hall Monitor! Oh my Gosh, this is really really cool!" She jumped up and down in excitement, and she appeared to be positively elated that she was surrounded by such talents. And finally she looked to Chihiro, while gushing, "Oh, and you must be Chihiro Fujisaki, from Fujisaki Empires! This is the best day of my life! I'm so honored to be here with you all! I can't really understand how I'm here, just because of some random lottery, but it's nice to meet you all!" She managed to stumble into a curtsy, then gracefully slip into a bow.

Chihiro bowed in return. "It's nice to meet you, Asahina-san. Luck is a really odd, but really fun talent, from what I can gather! After all, you're here with us, right? And that's really cool!"

Aoi nodded. "Heck yeah! I'm so..." she trailed off, her speech becoming muddled but her enthusiasm not getting lost. "I'm just really really grateful that I've got this opportunity! I'd love to show you all how talented I can be!" She gave a salute, determination on her face. "I won't let any of you down!"

Makoto couldn't help but smile in return.

* * *

"Whoa, what the absolute shit did I just stumble into?" asked a girl with wild, frizzy blue hair and swirl patterns across the apples of her cheeks. Makoto gulped. He knew exactly who this was.

_Sayaka Maizono, the Super High School Level Biker Gang Leader. I never want to mess with her,_ he thought.

"Hey you! Four-eyes! Midget! Idiot hair! C'mere!" Sayaka yelled. Makoto instinctively let out a bit of a yipe in shock, but dutifully answered her call. Once he got closer to where she stood, she whispered to him, "You little shit. Don't think you can just get off that easily without me knowin' what you just thought about me."

"W-What?"

She smirked. "I'm an Esper, dumbass! I can hear exactly what you're sayin' to me, and don't think that you can just ride high with that kinda fucked up shit in your head. You haven't even met me and you already decided that you don't want anything to do with me!" Sayaka had a devilish grin on her face and she looked at Makoto with fire in her eyes. Her tongue was between her teeth, as though she were sticking her tongue out, save for the fact that it was to the left, and it was abnormally long. Makoto resisted the urge to mention the likeness of her tongue to that of a frog.

Mondo looked at Sayaka, squinting. "Maizono-san," he hissed. It looked like his teeth were gritted too.

Sayaka turned her attention from Makoto to Mondo. "Ooh, goody! Oowada-kun is back! I'm gonna have some fun with you~!" She cooed, suddenly seeming a bit more girly than she had been previously.

Chihiro looked with fear in their eyes. "U-Uh... could you tell me who you are, j-just so that I know? I'm afraid I didn't do a lot of research before coming here..."

"Name's Sayaka Maizono. Bet you've heard of my gang. I'm the leader of the J-Pops."

Aoi let out a yelp. "S-So you're the biker I've been hearing about!" she stuttered. "Nice to meet you! I'm Aoi Asahina!"

"Luckster, huh? How fuckin' boring." Sayaka let out a laugh. "And you're Chihiro Fujisaki," she deduced, looking at Chihiro with a semi-realistic looking smile on her face. "Nice to meet'cha too, I guess. Anyway, since y'all are boring, I'm gonna hang out in the corner over here. Don't talk to me unless you come across my old friend Muku-chan."

And with that, Sayaka slipped into the corner where nobody possibly dared to bother her.

* * *

"Muku-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan~," whined a blonde with big blue eyes and a rather curvy figure. She and the brunette she had walked into the room with had the same haircut, and relatively the same uniform. Their eyes were both the same shade of blue, and Makoto began to notice the similarities piling up one after the other.

_These two must be twins!_ he deduced. He was proud of himself for using that logic to his advantage. _Score one, Makoto Naegi. Score zero, the universe... I guess?_

"Junko-chan, I told you already, I have no idea what's going on. And no, I'm not going to write about it," the alleged 'Muku-chan' answered.

Junko looked to her fellow classmates and smiled. "Oh, hi~! My name is Junko Enoshima, but you can all just call me Junko so we can be friends! I guess I'm the Super High School Level Soldier, which sucks, but eh. You do what you can to make a living, I guess, right?" She let out a little giggle and Makoto wondered just how eerie she could possibly be. After all, she murdered people as a profession. She was a certified soldier. She went out into war zones and shot and killed and fought against people twice her size and age, and she was fantastic at it, otherwise she wouldn't be at Hope's Peak.

Junko then elbowed 'Muku-chan' with the same saccharine smile on her face. "Muku-chan, you gotta converse with the people!"

Muku-chan sighed and looked up. "I'm Mukuro Ikusaba, the Super High School Level Literary Girl. Nice to meet you, I guess." She adjusted her glasses and then grabbed the book she had been holding in her hands, opened it to its bookmark, and began to read.

Junko immediately slammed the book out of her hands. "J-Junko-chan! Now you've made me lose my place!" Mukuro looked around, nervously, and she adjusted her glasses. "Uh, I'm r-really sorry for her. She-"

"You're not sorry at all, Muku-chan!" Junko bit the inside of her cheek childishly. "Don't mind my dumb sister. She doesn't know anything. Anyway, I wanna know who you guys are!"

Mukuro looked at the other students, and she jumped a little when she saw Sayaka. However, she chose not to say anything. Meanwhile, Chihiro smiled and bowed. "My name is Chihiro Fujisaki, of Fujisaki Empires. Nice to meet you both."

"And I'm Aoi Asahina, the Lucky Student!" Aoi had such a big smile, Makoto was surprised that neither Mukuro nor Junko looked away from how bright it was. "I'm super excited to get to know you!"

"I'm Mondo Oowada, Hall Monitor. Nice to meet'cha."

"I-I'm Makoto Naegi, the Super High School Level Hacker. P-P-Pleasure meeting you..."

And finally, there was Sayaka, standing on the corner. "Hey, Muku-chan. Junko-chan." She looked at Mukuro with a lopsided grin. Mukuro immediately blushed and looked down at the floor. Sayaka got to her full height before walking over to her and holding her head up. "Muku-chan, don't be embarrassed. I read your novel, y'know. You're a hell of a writer. But I didn't know that you thought of me that way. I'm kinda flattered, I gotta admit."

Mukuro's cheeks flushed bright crimson red, and Makoto worried that she was going to burst a blood vessel. "W-Well, uh... th-thank you..." She grit her teeth and bit down on her bottom lip, as though she were... interested in Sayaka?

_Yikes, this is going to be a long day, huh?_


End file.
